Sesshomaru: True Life and Love
by kikyo1027
Summary: This is in the future. Rin is 18 now and Sesshomaru is 34 but he still looks the same. This is basically about there love and battles that they come by. Oh ps I don't own any of these characters except Koi.
1. Chapter 1

Sesshomaru: True Life

The Beginning of Life

By: Kikyo1027

Sesshomaru walked around the forest he turned. He could see it through the smoke. He ran forward. The lady shouted " HELP ME!!" She was covered in blood. Sesshomaru tried to help her… but he just… couldn't.

Sesshomaru woke up from his dream. He was covered in sweat. He looked around. Rin was covered in his fur wrap and Jaken was sleeping soundly against a tree. Sesshomaru got up and walked to a nearby lake. He took of his clothes and got into the water. It was hot. He closed his eyes and relaxed.

" Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin said, not quite sure it was him. She was 18 but she still needed to be aware of demons in the area. " Yes, it's me Rin." Rin looked over at him. _He must have had a bad dream. _Rin thought, looking over at him. She blushed when she found out that he was naked. She went to a nearby tree and sat down. " I had a dream that Jaken married a queen." Sesshomaru smiled. He had trouble imagining Jaken getting married let alone getting married to a queen.

" What was your dream about?" Rin asked. " The same one I've been having for awhile now." Sesshomaru answered. Rin walked over and sat behind Sesshomaru. She began to massage his back. Sesshomaru began to relax and eventually went back to sleep.

The next morning Sesshomaru woke up in Rin's lap. His pants were on, but that was all. _She must have gotten me up and moved me by herself. _Sesshomaru thought. He put his shirt back on and woke Rin. They walked back to the original campsite. Jaken was still asleep. Sesshomaru hit him on the head and they loaded up and began walking.

" Where are we going this time Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken asked. " First we are going to look for food for you and Rin. Then I'm going to go to my father's gravesite." Sesshomaru answered " That's all?" Jaken replied. " You can't rush him Jaken. His wounds haven't completely healed yet." Sesshomaru looked at his right leg, which was still injured from his last battle with a water demon. There was gauze on his wound and it still hurt when it was touched.

They kept walking until they found an apple tree. Rin grabbed six apples. One for her, one for Sesshomaru, one for Jaken, and three for the three headed dragon. She sat down by Sesshomaru and smile. " Want an apple?" she asked cheerfully. " Yes" Sesshomaru answered. Rin didn't expect nothing less from him. Even when she was little he didn't say much. They ate the apples quietly. " Rin, have you ever loved another man?" Sesshomaru asked shyly.

Rin blushed. She didn't expect this type of question from Sesshomaru. " You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." " No, not really. Although there is one person I do love." Rin said " Who?" Sesshomaru asked curiously. " You." Rin said softly as she kissed Sesshomaru. He pulled away from her kiss. " Don't kiss me." He said. Rin looked at him. Sesshomaru grabbed her by her hand and took her deeper into the forest. " I don't understand. I thought you felt the same way too." Rin said sadly. " Rin, I want this more than anything…" " So why do you resist it so badly?" Rin said flirtatiously. She kissed Sesshomaru again. This time, he accepted. They kissed for hours. Finally, they separated. " Are you sure about this?" " Why wouldn't I be?" " Looked at what happened to InuYasha. His been teased all his life. Do you really want that for you?" Sesshomaru said with a deep concern in his voice. Rin looked him in the eye. " When did I ever care what people thought about me?"

Sesshomaru looked at her. Rin was always very brave and outspoken. " I have to go." Sesshomaru said giving Rin one last kiss on the cheek.

_In the next chapter, Sesshomaru meets a lady in a corn field. _


	2. True Love

_AN- Sorry this took so long. I accidentaly deleted all the files from my computer. Oh, and there may be some explicit content so..._

Sesshomaru: True Life

True Love

Sesshomaru walked along the gravesite. He knew what he was looking for wasn't there. If it was he would have sensed it. He didn't sense anything that could be the answer to his dreams, so he simply stopped looking. He was walking back to his campsite now. The air was cool. It was just blowing on his face. He always loved the cold. So he didn't mind. It also, gave him some time to think. He thought about the nightmares. He thought about Rin. He loved to think about her when she was not around.

Sesshomaru woke up with Rin's head resting gently in his chest. He kissed her on her forhead. He wanted to wake her up, but not in that rude way. He kissed her on the neck. Rin let out a soft little moan that was a somewhat purr. Sesshomaru smiled. He loved when Rin made that noise. She thought she sounded silly, but Sesshomaru thought she sounded sexy.

Rin woke up and smiled at Sesshomaru. She kissed him on the lips. And then got up to take a bath.

Sesshomaru let his head rest on the tree while Rin was walking to the hot spring. " I'll be back in a few." She said leaving Sesshomaru a sweet kiss on the cheek. "Okay." He said calmly. Rin left and everything was silient. Well, except to Sesshomaru. He could hear a lady weeping. This annoyed him.

Sesshoamru got up and went to see what the noise was about. He walked deep into the forest into he dissapeared into the forest of corn. There was a small stump in the middle of it all, and on it was a beautiful lady.

She saw Sesshomaru feet and looked up. Sesshomaru saw her moist green eyes, lock onto him immediatly. Her hair was a dark brown and it flowed all the way down her back. ' Hi." She said. Sesshomaru was shocked that she would even speak to him, let alone look him dead into the eye. " Hey." They sat in silence for a little bit.

" Why were you crying?" Sesshoamru finally asked. He was a very curious demon, and most of the things he did was either out of his curiosity or his braveness. " My father was killed in the warefare." She said quietly. " You dont have anyone else." " My mother." " Why don't you go back with her?" " She wants me to marry, to make our family rich again." " Oh." Sesshomaru didn't understand the girl. Why didn't she marry the man? " Why didn't you marry him?" The girl looked at Sesshomaru like he was stupid.

" Because I didn't love him! You don't just go marrying somebody you don't love! What kind of idiot would do such a thing! And your suggesting I do it! Are you stupid!?" Sesshomaru stood there in mid-shock. He couldn't believe this wrench talked to him in such a foul way. He felt like smaking her, but he knew that he had to remain clam. He somehow admired her for the way she stood up to him. He looked into her green eyes. They were filled with anger now and a little bit of fear. " What's your name?" " Koi." She said softly. " Koi." He whispered back, as if Rin would hear him talking to a girl so sweetly. It was then that he realized what he was doing. He was admiring a girl that wasn't Rin. He was feeling a sense of love for someone other than Rin. He was _cheating. _" I'm sorry, I have to go." Sesshomaru said. Koi looked at him. He could tell that she didn't want him to go, so he didn't move.

" Why aren't you going?" Koi asked when Sesshomaru didn't move. Sesshomaru ran up to Koi and kissed her hard on the lips. She paused for a moment. " Are you sure?" she asked. Sesshomaru didn't seem like the type to be single. " Yes.' He said nibbling at her neck. He wanted to see if she would make the same noise Rin made. Hers was different. It was more of a moan and less of a purr. He continued. She lifted his shirt off of his head and threw it in the air. Her hands begin feeling his bare chest. He looked into her eyes. He could swear those green eyes were hypnotizing him. He reached for the bottons on her kimono when Rin busted through the room.

_In the next Chapter Rin and Sesshomaru fight._


	3. True Regret

Sesshomaru: True Life

True Regret

By: Kikyo1027

Sesshomaru was shocked when he saw Rin standing there. He felt stupid, and with Koi on top of him he felt stupider. "Rin..." Sesshomaru tried to speak, but no words were coming out. He didn't want to look at Rin so he looked at Koi. Koi also looked mad. Her green eyes burned with heat. Koi made the first move and got up.

" I'm sorry, I didn't know." Koi tried to explain. "it's okay I don't blame you." Rin said. Sesshomaru then got up, walked over to Rin and gently brushed the side of her arm. Rin moved her arm back fast and ran to the forest..

Sesshomaru quickly caught up with her and grabbed her by the arm. " Rin, don't go." Rin was crying hard. Her tears were visible in her big, brown, eyes. " Let me go!" she screamed trying to squeeze out of his grasp. He pulled her in and wraped her in a hug. She cried hard into his chest. " I will neverlet you go Rin." She kept crying, and never answered him. Finally she looked up, " Please let me go." she whispered in his ears.

He let her go slowly, as if he was never going to be able to touch her again. He looked at her face. Her eyes were puffy from crying so much. They sat there looking at each other for awhile. " Are you okay?" Sesshomaru finally got the courage to ask. He hoped that she didn't explode again. " I'm fine." she said quietly.

He tried to kiss her on the cheek, put she pulled away. " No." she said simply. She started walking out of the forest. " Rin talk to me." Rin just kept walking. Sesshomaru hated being ignored. It made him feel like the other person was too good for his attention. He hated that. To him, he deserved everybody's attention.

" Rin look at me." He truned Rin around and made her look into his eyes. He gave her a deep, hard kiss. She accepted but then pulled away. "Why do you do that?!" Sesshomaru could see the tears coming to her eyes again. "Do what?" Sesshomaru asked Rin. "This! You go around breaking my heart and then kiss me and say you love me, like it makes up for everything you did!" She turned around and walked to the forest clearing.

" I'll go look for Jaken." was the only thing Sesshomaru could say. He could smell Jaken giving Ah-Un some water. He arrived at the spring in about two minuets. Jaken looked at Sesshomaru and could see the stress on his face. " What's a matter, My Lord?" Sesshomaru sat down at a stump. " I'm ill Jaken." Jaken looked at him again. " What are your symtems, My Lord?" Sesshomaru sighed. "My heart hurts. It keeps beating fast and then my mind starts to race." " Does this happen around anyone specific?" Sesshomaru thought about this question. " Yes, Rin." Jaken looked at him once again with his big,bug, eyes. " I think your in love."

Sesshomaru got up. " Let's go." he said like he didn't care, but deep inside he knew Jaken was right. He loved Rin. They came back to the campsite. "Jaken, strap Ah-Un with supplies. I need to talk to Rin for a second." " Yes, my Lord." Sesshoamru grabbed Rin's wrist and took her back into the forest. " Rin, I love you." Sesshomaru said " No, you don't." Rin said seriously. A tear slowly dropped from Sesshomaru's face. " Yes I do." He took her hand and put it against his heart. " My heart only beats like this when I'm with you." Rin closed her eyes and felt Sesshomaru's heartbeat beating against her palm.

She opened her eyes and saw a few more tears drop from Sesshomaru's face. "I love you, too." Rin said giving him a hard kiss. His lips tasted salty from his tears, but Rin didn't care. To her they tasted like the sweetest things on earth. Finally they pulled apart, and slowly walked back to the campsite.

_Next chapter: Rin gets kidnapped._


	4. True Dissaperance

Sesshomaru: True Life

True Dissaperance

By: Kikyo1027

Sesshomaru woke up to the smell of burning wood. " Rin?" He called out, thinking that she was trying to cook again. She couldn't cook very well, but Sesshomaru always ate it anyway. He got up of the cot and looked around. All he could see was red flames everywhere." Rin!" He called again. He could barely see with the smoke everywhere. A gust of heat hit his face. His eyes were watering immensly. " Ri-" He coughed. He couldn't speak clearly. He ran. He was going to have to look for Rin on foot.

He ran past a lady lying on the floor of an inn. " H-Help." Sesshomaru reached out a hand to help the woman, but it was to late. She had already caught on fire. He ran, some more, and finally came to Rin's body, lying helplessly on the ground. " Sessho." Rin fainted again. Sesshomaru ran at her, but saw a human figure run up to her and grab her. " Too slow. " The demon said. Although the demon looked very much like a man, Sesshomaru could smell his enormous arua.

Sesshomaru wasted no time attacking the demon. He pulled out Tokijin and ran at the demon. He stabbed him straight in the heart, to see nothing but a puff of smoke. He coughed some more looking around. " Nice try you pathetic demon." Sesshomaru then realized this was a demon who liked to use tricks to catch his prey.

" What's your name?" The demon chcukled a pervertious laugh. " If you must know Damasu." " What do you want with Rin?" The demon chuckled again. " It's not what I want with Rin..." Damasu moved again and reappeared by Sesshomaru's ear, " ...It's what I want to do." Then as quickly as he had vanished the first time, Damsu stabbed Sesshomaru on his side. Sesshomaru fell to the ground coughing out blood. " I'll be seeing you soon...Sessho." The demon then chuckled again and left.

" Lord Sesshomaru! You're awake!" Sesshomaru's eyes wearily opened. " Jaken do you have her?" " Have whom, My Lord?" " Rin." It got scilent for a second before Jaken spoke. " No, My Lord. I do not have Rin." Sesshomaru immediatly tried to get up, but then quickly sat back down when he felt an incredible pain in his side. He looked down and saw that although he felt pain, there was no wound. _Must be one of his tricks again. _" Jaken, bring Ah-Un over here." " Yes, Mi Lord."

Jaken unfastened Ah-Un from the tree and brought him over to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru got up , slowly, and gently got on Ah-Un. " Go." He said weakly and then the Two-Headed dragon moved at an amazing pace. " Lord Sesshomaru! Wait for me!" Sesshomaru kept going. This was no time for Jaken's nonsense.

" Welcome to your room." Damasu said as he shoved Rin in the room. She landed on the floor with a thud. She felt a tingle in her knee and looked down. Her knee was scraped bout it wasn't major damage, so she didn't worry about lit.

" Sesshomaru will be here to rescue me." Damasu laughed again. " You an oblivious one aren't you?" Rin frowned. She was not oblivious. She did have a habit to daydream alot but she was not oblivious. She decided to ignore Damasu, and she just kept her head down.

**A.N- Hey Guys sorry this one was a little short, but I had previous obligations. So anyways tell me what you think about the story and review please okay buy! Kikyo1027**


	5. True Innocence

Sesshomaru: True Life

True Inocence

By: Kikyo1027

Sesshomaru got off of Ah-Un to rest awhile. He stopped at a lake and took a handful of water and put it on his face. Sesshomaru breathed deeply and looked at the full moon. It was sort of comforting to him to know that Rin was looking at the same moon.

For the first time in his life, Sesshomaru felt that he had no one. He used to think that he needed no one. That being alone was what he was destined to be. He thought of how life would be without Rin. _Nothing, _The wind seemed to whisper. _Your life would be nothing. It would be meaningless. _

He slowly got up from his resting place. " Damn wounds." He murmered. " If it weren't for them, I would have found her by now." He didn't really know who he was speaking to, but he needed to talk. He needed to act like Rin was listening to him. He slowly mounted Ah-Un, sniffed the air for Rin's scent, and rode off.

" Eat." Damasu said simply as he handed rin a tray with bread ans cheese on it. " I'm not hungry." Rin said throwing the food at Damasu. "You missed." " Too bad, I was aiming for your face." Damasu chuckled and turned around. He grabbed Rin by the collar of her Kimono and smacked her. " Your a fiesty one aren't you?" He pulled a knife from his pocket and cut her on the cheek. He chuckled again as he licked the blood from the knife.

Damasu threw Rin on the fround and walked out of the room. Rin sat on the floor for a moment until she heard the door lock, then she began to cry. She gave a small wince of pain when she felt her tears hit the gash in her cheek.

She tried to think of Sesshomaru. She tried to feel the warmth of his hand comforting her. _He'll be here. _She thought. _He'll be here._

Sesshomaru got off Ah-Un once more. He could see the castle that had Rin's scent all over it. He walked around to the tower that he guessed was Rin's room. He put his claws into the brick, and began to climb the wall. He finally came to the window and crawled in.

" Rin?" He spoke softly just in case Damasu was in the room. Rin looked up, tears streaming down her face. "Sessho-" He words were interuptted by a kiss. Sesshomaru then gently pushed her onto a cot in the middle of the room. " S-Sessho, he'll hear." Rin said realizing what Sesshomaru was trying to do. " So?" Sesshoamru said. Rin pulled away and Sesshomaru looked at her.

" What's that!?" Sesshomaru said (rather loudly) noticing the cut on her cheek. " Shhh. He'll her you." Rin said, trying to calm Sesshomaru down. " What did he do to you?" Sesshomaru said a little calmer. " He cut me."

" With what?"

"A knife."

Sesshomaru looked into Rin's eyes. Suddenly Rin felt a warm, moist, sensation on her cheek. " Sessho. W-What are you d-doing?" Sesshoamru stopped licking Rin's cut to answer. " Rin, when I was sick, you took care of me the best way you knew how, and now I shall do the same." Sesshomaru continued licking her. When he got tired of that he went down to her neck and began kissing her. Rin let out a soft moan. Sesshomaru untied her kimono. He began to kiss her everywhere. Memorizing every inch of her body. Rin had to bite her lip to hold back calls of Sesshomaru's name. And that night Sesshomaru took Rin's innocence.


	6. True Fate: RIP Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru: True Life

True Fate: In Memory of Sesshomaru

Bang! Sesshomaru's eyes opened slightly as he heard the noise enter his ears. " Sessho, come on wake up! Sessho!" Rin said with panic in her voice.

Sesshomaru opened his eyes all the way this time. Bang! Sesshomaru got up and put his pants on. Rin was ( thankfully) already dressed and ready to go. Sesshomaru grabbed Rin by the waist and kissed her deeply.

" Rin," Sesshomaru said in a rushed voice, " If I don't come back, Ah- Un will take you to Jaken." Rin looked at Sesshomaru with shocked, wide eyes. " Your coming back, right?" Rin said with tears forming at the corners of her chocolate brown eyes. " Rin-"

" No! I will note leave until you promise that you're going to come back!"

" Rin-"

"Promise!"

Sesshomaru hated when he was commanded to do something, but right now, he would do anything for Rin.

" I promise, Koi." He kissed her softly on the cheek and let her go gently out the window. If he taught Ah- Un correctly, then he would come and get Rin as soon as he smelled her scent.

Bang! Sesshomaru looked at the door which was shaking violently. Apparently, Rin boarded it up before Sesshomaru came last night. Sesshomaru didn't know that, but he silently thanked her for it.

He finally moved all of the stuff that had blocked the door. Bang! Damasu broke thorugh the door and fell onto the floor. Sesshomaru wasted no time and immediately went up to Damsu and threw him against the wall. He threw him so hard that pieces of the celing were falling on the ground. Sesshomaru didn't care, because this was not his purpose.

Bam! Sesshomaru was hit over the head with some hard metal object. Sesshomaru couldn't tell what the object was, but it hurt like Hell. That's when he heard the chuckle. _That_ chuckle. Sesshomaru found enough strength to his head up. He saw Damasu laughing at his pain.

" Did you like that clone? One of my favorites too. To bad your poison got to him." _A clone? _Sesshomaru thought. Bam! There it was again. The same metal feeling, except this time it was aimed at his spine. Sesshomaru groaned in pain. He was now completely paralyzed, the only thing he could move, if he had the strength to do so, was his head and neck.

" Too bad that girl isn't here, I could have had a lot of fun with her. And she was a pretty one too!" He chuckled again. The rage in Sesshomaru build up. _I promised. _He tried to crawl away. If he could crawl he could stand, If he could stand he could fight. He tried to move, but all he did was shiver a little.

" Don't even try Sesshomaru. I did you a favor. Now you don't have to feel pain when I kill you." A small tear fell down Sesshoamru's cheek. _You promised, _He thought. He tried to move but all he did was quicken his execution.

R. I . P Sessho

Rin heard the scream. Sesshomaru's scream and began to cry. She knew at that moment Sesshomaru was telling her to go. He was telling her that he would not be returning.

She knew it was over but she refused to believe it. She wanted to see Sesshomaru's golden eyes looking at her once more, filled with life and love. " SESSHOMARU!" Ah- Un walked over and began nudging Rin as if to say " move it's over".

Rin refused to listen to the signs Ah-Un was trying to tell her and sobbed. Finally she accepted fate's way of doing things. She will never agree with it, but she will accept it. She hopped on Ah-Un as he rode her toward Jaken. And even thought she accepted fate, she still cried.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOX

AN- Sorry I had to kill himL I was sad about it too. Please review and maybe he will come back alive. Oh there's one more chapter…


	7. True Ending

Sesshomaru: True Life

True Ending: The Epilogue

By: Kikyo1027

Rin looked at the gravestone heading:

_Here lies:_

_Sesshomaru no Taisho_

_Honorable Lord of the Western Lands_

_Rest In Piece_

Rin placed the white roses by the grave and said a quick prayer. " Mommy!" Rin turned to see a girl, 5 years of age, running toward her. The girl had long silver hair cascading down her back and her eyes were the prettiest of gold. Yes, she was indeed a spitting image of Sesshomaru. " Mommy, who is this?" The girl said, eyes shining with youth. Rin practically cried as she remembered Sesshomaru. " This is your dad, Kitai ( promise in Japanese )." The silver haired half- demon looked at the grave with great interest. " I wish I would've known daddy." Rin began to cry silently. " Don't worry mommy," Kitai said, " He'll be with us in Heaven. He wouldn't want you to cry, he would want you to be happy, so smile." Rin gave a small smile. The two looked at the grave one last time. " Come on mommy, I'll race you to Ah- Un!" Then they both ran off in the distance.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

AN- Well I hope you guys liked it! Please review!


End file.
